


Coming home {Building a Life}

by HesTheOneWhoSingsHerToSleep (orphan_account)



Series: Samara's Heart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottlefeeding, Diapers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Littles and Caretakers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sammy calls them Binkys/bink, Spanking, Stinger, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HesTheOneWhoSingsHerToSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In A world of Doms + Subs, Littles and Caretakers. Two souls find each other and  build a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This is consensual non- sexual age play. Samara is 26, Jack is 32.  
> This is a world where once you hit puberty, you become A Dominant Submissive or Switch. there is a second sub-set known as Littles and Caretakers. They don't always mix. Jack is a Caretaker Dom. Samara is a Little Submissive. Any questions, you can ask me.

**_ _ **

**_Cold._ **

**_Dark._ **

Her tummy gurgled. She rubbed at it ineffectually

**_Hungry._ **

**_Thirsty._ **

Her throat ached from it.

The diaper they'd stuffed her into was soaked and cold.

She was tied up in blankets, a perversion of how you'd swaddle a Little.

And no one came.

Who knew how long they left her there?

Drifting in, and out...

The sum of the ones who were supposed to be her Caretakers neglectfulness- burning her away and snuffing her out.

She lay in the dark. Tears long since dry. Alone.

Suddenly there was chaos.

Shouts and screams

**_Lights!_ **

A hushed voice:

_"Jesus, there's another one."_

" _Shh, Baby. It's going to be okay."_

 


	2. Happy Birthday Sammy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to preface this with the knowledge that Jack and Samara are 32 and 26 respectively. This is consensual Non- sexual age play. Not pedophilia! If this is not your thing, please just leave. this wasn't written for you. Thank you! ^_^

**_Thirteen years later._ **

This was it! no more slogging to the library in rain or snow. No more being shooed out when they closed. Access anytime, 24/7 . The forum at her fingertips. 

 **Jack.**   

Samara shivered happily. 

The laptop would bring her one step closer to her favorite person on the forums. _A Caretaker_ - 

**_A Daddy!_ **

Named Jack.

Nearly a whole year now. 

Having just turned twenty-six, well, it was about time her life began.

Being an Unclaimed Sub, and a Little without a Caretaker. 

Enough was enough!

Homeward, her Submissive Group Home was.... decent. She even had her own room with a locking door.  better than most government run care centers. 

Tonight, she'd talk to him. See if she got any farther, maybe a meetup?

She settled at the desk in her room after locking the door. Turning on the computer, she logged on to the forums, messaging Jack along the way.

**LovingDaddyxo:Hey Sweet Sammy, happy birthday! Did you get my present?**

**Littleone0206oo: Present!? Did you send me a present!? Really!? Only. Only Mrs. Millar, the lady in charge of that stuff for Homeward. She didn't say i got anything... :(**

**LovingDaddyxo: Did it not make it? Stupid mail order. I never get things I order on time either.  Oh well. So a late present. We can't control that. So, did my little one have a good day otherwise?**

**Littleone0206oo: Yes! I saved enough for a laptop which I'm using right now. ^_^ I also went to Sunset cafe, the one I told you about. Got a grilled TBC an' their garlic parm kettle chips.  And a toffee-choco chunk blondie bar. I'm happy.**

**LovingDaddyxo:  I  thought of one more present. One I can give you now. Does your laptop have a camera?**

**Littleone0206oo: Yes!**

**LovingDaddyxo: Sign up for Skype, please.**

**Littleone0206oo:**   **I am right now! XD**

Samara did so, and minutes later...

"Hello, Sweetheart. Oh, you look even better live."

Samara giggled. 

"You're funny, Jack."

"You're just a Silly Sammy too, then"

"It's getting late here, Little One. We are not that far away, I know it's late where you are. Time for good little girls to go to bed"

"Ok. I'll be good tonight. don't wanna ruin my birthday by being bad. Good night, Jack"

"Good night, sweetheart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Late birthday presents and terrible news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late birthday presents, and a shaken world.

A day or so later, Mrs. Millar gave Samara a package from the mail service. Inside was a stuffed Orca. Also two small packages- one of gummy cherries, and one of gummy cola bottles. A note and a card- with twenty dollars in it! 

The note read:

**_To my Darling Little One. I am so glad to know you. Have a Happy Birthday! Get something fun for yourself, and don't worry about a thing. You deserve the best days. I may be seeing you sooner than I thought if things work out._ **

**_You are very much loved,  Jack._ **

This shows how much he remembered her. Her favorite nonchocolate candy flavors were cola and cherry. Orcas are one of her favorite animals, she loved all things ocean and water related. He even knew to tell her not to worry about the money. He knew her so well.  There was the promise of a visit.

It was serious enough. Maybe this would work out, and Jack would become her Caretaker. The thought hit her hard enough to make her wobbly. She staggered over to a chair and sat heavily.

"You alright Darlin'?" This from Mrs. Millar. 

I'm fine. Just... Big news. I told you about the Caretaker I met online, Jack? He wants to meet me."

"That's wonderful, Samara!"

"I'm going back to my room to message him and thank him for my birthday presents"

She did so, then shut down her computer and went for her daily walk. 

She had lunch at Sunset cafe, as Samara always was a creature of habit.  It was mild for February so She took another long walk after lunch. 

In the early evening, she headed back to Homeward. As she walked in, she passed by an official looking woman.

She turns to speak to Mrs. Millar and she knew then- Something was terribly wrong.

Are you alright?

"No Samara, I'm not. They are closing Homeward" 

After that, it was all she could do to get to her room without collapsing into a puddle of tears

In her  twenty-six years, In both the Foster and Young Sub System- Homeward and this small town was the closest she ever got to being home. And It was being taken from her. 

A week passed. She could barely get herself to email Jack. Time flew, and it was  the end of the week she had to move on or be lost- nothing else mattered.

One last walk….

Coming back from said walk she heard her name called.

**_Jack?!_ **


	4. He came for me, Jack did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes for his girl and their first night and day together.

_**"J-Jack?!**_ ”

 

“Hey, sweetheart”

 

“How! How are you here?!”

 

“You told me Homeward was closing, I decided to bring my Baby home.”

 

Samara’s knees went weak.

 

“Oh, **_Honey!_** _Shi-_ ”

 

He caught her and brought her close.

 

Samara blinked suddenly full eyes. She was **_Held._**

 

Near enough to a nuzzling spot, she pushed her nose in.

 

“Heh, cold nose” Jack chuckled.

 

He smelled of spices, lemon, bergamot, and the leather jacket he wore. His arms were strong but gentle.

 

Too soon for her liking, he pushed her face up to meet his eyes, wiping tears away with his thumb.

 

“We need to get your records, then I’m taking you home.”

 

He settled her on a couch, covering her with his leather jacket. He gave her hand a squeeze, then walked to mrs. Millar.

 

A group of submissives walked into the lobby. They see Jack and began to chatter about him.

Brittney, a bold bratty type saunters up to him.

 

“Hey, handsome. Wanna have a good time?”

 

She looked and saw Samara’s file; her face scrunched like she’d drunk rancid milk.

 

“Drop that _Little_ _freak_ , you can do so much better-”

 

“ **Excuse Me? Why Would I** ** _EVER_** **Pick You?!** ”  He hisses, Dominance lacing every syllable.

“ **When You Have Just Insulted** ** _My_** **Submissive?!** **”**

 

This is so forceful that it brings Brittney to her knees

 

“I-I I’m s -sorry, ssirr!” she whimpers.

 

Jack ignores her, looking only to Samara. He winces.

 

Samara has pulled her knees to her chest, his jacket falling in the process. Her eyes were shut tight, and had a hand in her hair pulling. Jack walks back over to her. He gently loosens her hand from  her hair. Then held her wrists, gently but firmly.

 

“Baby Girl, look at me”

 

She opened her eyes,giving owl blinks to get rid of tears.

“I’m so sorry that happened. I signed what I needed to. Mrs. Millar is getting your records  together. We need to gather your things. Come with me, lovely.”

 

Samara’s voice, soft, and still shaky speaks up in the hallway near her room.

 

“You were doing what good Doms do. I’m just not used to it yet.”

 

No. she wouldn't be. In her life, she hadn’t had many things. Touch starved.  Affection starved. As he’d held her earlier, he knew she wasn’t up to a healthy weight.

Gathering the few things she had in her sparse and sterile as a hospital room. He resolved that this was  it got better for this wonderful girl.

 

I want to visit that Sunrise cafe you told me about.  One last meal there, one for both of us.

They both sat at a table near the back.

 

“I’d like a grilled TBC and garlic parmesan chips, please. And a water to drink. ”

 

He got one as well, tomato, bacon, and cheddar grilled up on sourdough bread with bbq aioli sounded wonderful.

He got their potato salad and an iced tea for himself. He ate slowly, but when he was done only half of her food was gone and she was picking at her chips.

 

“Not so hungry, dear?”

 

“No, I’ve really never eaten well when I'm upset or stressed, and this week was both.”

 

He went to the counter to get a box.  The woman at the counter moved quickly to comply.

She said she’d noticed he was a Dominant. She couldn't help wondering if Samara was his, and if so it was good for her. He smiled softly and asked if there were any treats she loved. There was: tres leches cake and a vanilla almond latte. He tried to buy both, but she wouldn’t let him.

he couldn't help wondering if Samara was his, and if so it was good for her. He smiled softly and asked if there were any treats she loved. There was: tres leches cake and a vanilla almond latte. He tried to buy both, but she wouldn’t let him.

He smiled softly and asked if there were any treats she loved. There was: tres leches cake and a vanilla almond latte. He tried to buy both, but she wouldn’t let him.

 

“That girl is a kind soul, but I know that anyone from Homeward is only the wrong step away from losing everything. I’m sorry that it’s closing. State Sub homes are not the best. Take care of her.”

 

“I plan to.” Jack answered with conviction.

 

He handed Samara the latte.

 

“Your favorite, my darling. Come on, we’ve got several hours of driving ahead of us.”

  


The latte had been decaf, and a warm drink plus a full for the first time in days belly dragged Samara to sleep.

 

Jack drove for several hours, finally stopping at a hotel he’d stayed at on road trips before.

 

The woman behind the front desk remembered him and quickly got keys made for them.

 

“Have a good night at Lockwood, Sir.” she said warmly.

 

He had a bag he’d grabbed from the car, along with the boxes from the cafe and Samara’s things.

They headed to their room.

 

“I want to give you as much of a routine as we can here. Home will be better, I promise.  Bath first.”

He rummaged in the bag and pulled free lavender bath soap and lotion.

 

“Come on, baby.”

 

He ran the bathwater, checking the temperature and adding the bath soap to make bubbles

 

“I’m sorry you don’t have water toys, love.”

 

“M’sleepy anyways, Jack” she answered.

 

“Still, home baths will be better, I’ve got lots of fun stuff. I’ve been waiting on you for a long time, Sammy.” Jack’s voice was softer, Daddy-voice in full effect

 

She smiled at her baby name. This was real. Sammy didn’t need to worry about anything.

 

“Go potty before you get in, Sammy.”

 

She did, and he helped her settle in the tub.

 

“We’ll wash all over, I’ll wash your hair. Get everything clean.”

 

Jack did so with gentle strokes of a washcloth, then wet her hair, and poured lavender no more tears shampoo on.

 

Sammy made pleased sounds.  There was nothing like having your hair washed.

 

As this wasn’t a fun bathtime, but just soothing, Jack let her soak, then got the tub draining. He scooped her into a fluffy towel,  and they went to the bedroom of the suite.

He pulled a few more things from the bag. An Orca t-shirt, Soft gray Pj pants. A hairbrush and a package of hair ties.

 

“Sit on the bed, Little One.”

 

He gently worked the brush through. It took a while, but Sammy’s hair turned smooth and shiny.

Holding out the hair ties, he said: “pick a color”  

 

She looked through and handed him an aqua colored one. For the night, he just did a ponytail.

 

“Ok, Pj time. And just for the night, because I know you worry about it, there is a diaper.

I don’t need you to use it tonight, it’s a just in case, Sammy.”

 

Sometimes Sammy wet the bed so a diaper was good.

 

He ripped the packet open, they were just slide on, so he helped her into it and her Pj’s too.

 

“I’d like it if you ate the rest of your dinner, Baby. I have a treat for you, too.”

 

“Okay...” She disliked trailing off, but ‘Daddy’ didn’t seem right leaving her mouth yet.

 

“It’s okay if you can’t call me daddy just yet. This is still brand new. Everything’s golden.”

They walked into the living area and pointed to the couch.

 

“Sit.”

 

He went to the small wet bar area. Opening the fridge he pulled out her food and a milk box. He popped the sandwich in the microwave. As it heated her food, He turned on the DVD

As it heated her food, He turned on the DVD player, and put on Netflix.  He bought up Disney movies, gave Sammy the remote, and walked back to get her food.

 

He came back with it and saw that she had picked ‘The Little Mermaid’

 

“Would you like me to feed you?”

 

Sammy nodded. He tore the sandwich in bits and fed it slowly to her. He held the milk box up to her so she could drink out of the straw. She finished and he went to go get the cake slice. He also made them both a cup of honeyed chamomile tea. Sammy smiled as she saw the cake. He slowly fed her the cake and tea. Overfull and drooping, Sammy felt him scoop her up and take her to bed. He rubbed her tummy until she slid back into full sleep

She finished and he went to go get the cake slice. He also made them both a cup of honeyed chamomile tea. Sammy smiled as she saw the cake. He slowly fed her the cake and tea. Overfull and drooping, Sammy felt him scoop her up and take her to bed. He rubbed her tummy until she slid back into full sleep

Overfull and drooping, Sammy felt him scoop her up and take her to bed. He rubbed her tummy until she slid back into full sleep

 

She awoke once, terrified, her mind back in the dark of her last foster home.

 

She was panting and shaking and felt her bladder let go as she became more aware. This brought tears to her eyes.

 

Jack’s half asleep rumble pierced her: “S’okay Sammy.”

 

 

 

“M’ wet.” She moaned

“Still okay, that’s why we got diapers”

 

A warm washcloth and a fresh diaper later, Jack was pulling her close, she drifted to sleep again.

  


Samara woke to a soft kiss on her forehead. “Breakfast is here, Sammy.”Jack said

She got out of bed, snagging Echo, her orca plush.  She settled on the floor by the coffee table.

She could see breakfast spread out- simple, but good. Mixed fruit, a blueberry muffin spread with cream cheese,  milk, and orange juice.

Jack had a bagel, juice and coffee. They ate slowly, spending the hour or so before they had to get going together in peace.  Sam got dressed.

 

“Do you want me to braid your hair?”

 

Samara wondered if he was any good at it. “Yes, please.”

 

Jack brushed her hair smooth, then went to work braiding it. Soon it was neatly finished.

All too soon it was time to leave. Jack settled Samara in the car, then checked out, snagging a few packets of the fresh baked cookies that were at the front desk.  He got in then they made their way home.

As they got closer to his home, they stopped in a nearby town where the major draw was the lake.

They stopped at a mom ‘n pop burger stand for made to order burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Jack parked with a view of the lake to enjoy their meal.

After it was a half hour driving and suddenly he was pulling into a driveway, in a huge patch of forest.

The house was magnificent. Huge.  

“Welcome home.”

Samara was very anxious- Jack had money, that was clear now…

This was not what she expected. Jack had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Who ARE you, Jack Mason? also, exploring her new home.


	5. Explainations and first night home.

They went inside the house. It was luxurious for two, but could fit four easy, and six if you stretched a bit thin.

Jack gently pulled her toward a room. It was a small library. Two soft arm chairs faced each other. She sat, as did he.

“Alright. I know you need an explanation. First- have you heard of the Truehart family?”

 

Yes she had. They had been a prominent family until the last two decades. Danielle truehart, their only child had disappeared. Leonard and Rose Trueheart had both died in the past few years.

 

“I was Danielle Trueheart's son. My grandparents found me after a decade in the foster system.  The very last thing Leonard told me was to follow my heart and live my life the way i wanted, because their desperate control made my mother run, and it killed her.”

  


"I also run Triad publishing. The house was my family's gift. But my life was missing something. I’ve know I wanted to be a caretaker all my life. I found the missing piece. I found you, my darling. Let me give you what neither of us have found yet."

I’ve known I wanted to be a caretaker all my life. I found the missing piece. I found you, my darling. Let me give you what neither of us have found yet."

 

Samara sunk back in the chair. It was quite a bit to go through. But...

Jack came for her.  They shared the same broken childhoods. He had already taken better care of her than anyone else. Ever.

 

“We’ll always be true to each other- and no more secrets, just things we don’t know yet?”  she insisted.

 

“Yes. Yes, of course. So you want this?”

 

“Yes. I do.”

 

“Thank you, my love. I’ll make our lives wonderful.”

 

“House tour time.”

He led her to a kitchen with a breakfast nook. There was a dining room located off of it.  She’d been to the library. Jack had an office.

 

“You are not allowed in there without me, big or little. That’s a rule.”

On the other side of the hall, there was a spacious living area. A huge couch, several armchairs, and a decent sized flat screen were all in there.

He led her upstairs.  First the bathroom-  A large soaker tub with jacuzzi jets, big enough for two people. A glassed-in shower, with built in seating.  A waterfall shower head and a handheld spray shower head.  Plus toilet and sinks.

“Heated floors, too.” Jack enthused.

 

“Our room when you’re not little because i know it won’t be all the time, is at the end of the hall. Here is the show stopper.”

Here is the show stopper.”

 

He opened the door and flipped on the light.

 

It was a nursery .

 

Dark blue walls. An oversized changing table fully stocked with diapering supplies.

A rocking armchair big enough for both of them. A cherry wood armoire and a dresser.  

A large toy chest, plus bins for more. A small bookshelf.  

Finally, a large cherry wood crib, big enough to hold her plus some.

It was perfect.  Samara was suddenly blinking back tears.

 

“Thank you, so so much.”

 

“You’re welcome, my Little Love. Would you like to get comfortable, try a new outfit? I’d like to care for you the rest of the night. Do you want to be my Baby Sammy?”

“Please.”

 

He pulled out one of the dresser doors and grabbed something.

 

“Changing table, dearest one.”

 

Samara lost her jeans and underwear, the diaper put on and taped up.  

Pj pants were put on and a shirt. There was Sammy.

Jack took her by the hand and led her downstairs.  They settled in the living room, where there was another toy chest in the corner.

 

“I’m going to start dinner. Go see what toys you have.”

 

Sammy was headed that way when he let her be.

 

It would  be frozen pizza for dinner, with a salad for him and veggies and ranch for Sammy. Pizza in oven cooking, salad tossed and ready to be dressed, veggies cut.

 

Time to enjoy time with his little one.

 

Sammy saw him come back.

 

She dragged a plastic carry bag toward him.  Sammy had chosen the marble run.

 

“Help, please?”

 

Jack put it together, and soon she was watching the marbles fly through the maze.

 

The pizza was about done, he could smell it. He heard Sammy’s tummy growl

 

“Dinner time.”

 

Dinner was: Pizza cut into small triangles, carrots, ranch. And a sippy of apple juice

 

After dinner, she was told she could play a bit more

 

She was bouncing in place near the marble run, and Jack realized Sammy must have to go potty. With the two sippys full of juice she drank, and she hadn't gone for a time before Pjs and diaper.

She whimpered softly, then settled again. One more thing he didn't have to worry about- he knew she had just wet. He let her play for a bit more.

 

“Time for bed, Baby.”

“Okay.”

 

Jack scooped her up. He got her settled on his hip and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle and filled it with milk, then settled it in a bottle warmer. He swayed from side to side as he waited for it to be finished.

Grabbing the bottle, he carried Sammy upstairs. He sat the bottle down on a table in the nursery.

 

He sat Sammy on the changing table.  He made quick work of the diaper, then carried her over to the armchair, snagging the bottle along the way.

He rocked her and fed her the bottle. He rubbed her back after until there was a soft burp, then lifted her up and carried her to the crib.

Jack kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Good night, Sweetheart”

 

“G’d ni’gh’ Daddy….”

  
He smiled, turning on the wave projector/ night light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more of Sammy's nursery.
> 
> bookshelf- http://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/36e4ed7d-97b3-4692-94d3-5cb9f50f17ff_1.00d89c780162c152b604454cce0c79f1.jpeg  
> bins-https://secure.img1.wfrcdn.com/lf/maxsquare/hash/9665/26425982/1/Tot-Tutors-Primary-Toy-Organizer-WO560.jpg  
> rocking armchair-http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/9557844/P16739194.jpg  
> changing table-http://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/cb38f838-5bc3-4a8f-b44a-0293b99123c1_1.aace14591b933367b36798721dda97bc.jpeg  
> toy chest=http://thumbs.ebaystatic.com/images/g/pMAAAOSwGYVW~tR~/s-l225.jpg  
> t-shirt Sammy wears-https://img0.etsystatic.com/048/2/5246126/il_340x270.662958774_5p87.jpg  
> Pj pants- http://kiddiescornerdeals.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/flannel-pajama-pants.jpg


	6. Shopping trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip!

One night a few days later, Jack told samara that they needed to go shopping.

 

" I mostly order groceries. But the new order doesn't come in until Monday and we need more food for the weekend then we have.

Plus I want to go the Caretaker super center a few hours away. We can go there and then walmart. Get food, and may be some toys for you?"

 

Samara was worried about the supercenter. But new toys? Such an unbeatable draw.

“Tell me about the super center, please, Jack.”

 

"It's a cool place. Two stories. It's where I got your changing table and crib. I know it's just for people like us. Nothing to worry about."

+

Sammy wasn't good yet at using her diaper anywhere but home.  A two hour car ride plus having plenty to drink never helps. Plus, Jack wouldn't tell but he wanted this broken of her. Nothing to be ashamed of- Little was Little.

Wet diapers were wet diapers.

Finally, a mile or two away, It was over. She had been rocking in her seat, needing to go.

A wave of pressure came over her that would not be denied. With a low moan, she flooded her diaper.

 

They were there!  Jack pulled into the nearest spot to the doors he could find. 

 

“It’s okay Sammy. This place was built for us.”

 

The building was non descript, with the Caretaker and Little symbols on the door: A simple figure with it’s arms fixed to cradle, and two figures holding hands, one small, one big.

 

He held her hand and they went in.

 

He recognized the lady at the front from his last visit.  

 

“Hello, Mr. Trueheart.”

 

“Hello, Janice. I need to know where the changing rooms are for my Sammy. I don’t need a sad, cold, little one on my hands.  Trying to avoid diaper rash, too.” 

 

“Of course. Take the elevator up. It’s the first door in front of it upstairs.”

 

The door led to individual rooms, much like  changing rooms in a normal store. Inside was an adult sized changing table,  a dresser full of supplies, and a shower in case of a bigger mess.

 

Jack’s voice was gentle, pure Daddy: 

“Do you want a quick rinse or just a normal change,  sweetheart?”

 

“Change, please, Daddy.”

 

He scooped her onto the  table and  did it fast, pants down, diaper ripped at the sides and taken away to be disposed of. 

Wiped, powdered, diaper on and taped shut. Done.

 

“Let’s find some fun stuff to take home, Huh?”

 

First stop was at the pacifiers. He hadn’t gotten any at first, because he wanted them to be her choice.

It was buy one, get one free.

 

“Pick some out, Little one.”

 

“I get to?”

“Yes”

 

It was a bit overwhelming.

 

Jack smiled and pulled several that he thought she’d like off the shelves.

 

She picked several, two with whales. A purple one with flowers. And the last was all her own. She squealed when she saw it:

 

“Totoro!”

 

Another big pack of diapers.

 

And then bottles.

 

Sammy was braver this time and picked out two of her own. Jack grabbed another multi-pack after he showed Sammy the colors.

 

They passed the cups for bigger kids.

Jack pointed her to the water sippers, then grabbed a multi-pack of disposable sippy cups. 

 

He stopped as he found Sip it mugs and grabbed several too. Sam was clumsy, even when big, these would help a lot.

 

Sammy had two water sippers, one purple with green sea turtles, and the other was the only properly girly thing she’d picked, but Jack knew better. She just wanted the elephant on it. 

 

They swung around to the clothing. Jack spoke up.

 

“I think clothing wise, we don’t need much. Besides, I like to order online for your clothes.”

 

Sammy saw nothing of interest. She took her daddy’s hand, and they walked to checkout. 

There was a lot left unexplored, but Jack had prepared a lot for Sammy. 

 

“We’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Jack took her through a  door to the attached cafe.

 

“We deserve a treat. Pick out a smoothie, darling”

 

Sammy chose one called tropical paradise, and a sugar cookie bar

 

Jack picked out one of their juice blends and something called a wonder bar: all chocolate, caramel, chewy goodness with nuts.

The cashier saw the bags and waved away Jack’s payment. 

 

“No, no- this is on the house. You shopped at Caretakers Select today, We are partners.”

  
  


They finished their treats, and carried the bags to the car, and were off to the market

Enough groceries for a few days worth of meals.  they stopped in the baby food isle.

 

“You want to pick a few things?”

 

Sammy grabbed several mixed fruit pouches. She also grabbed a few of the Gerber toddler snacks. 

Soon they were checked out and ready to  go to the toy store.

 

There the la- la- loopsy were buy one get one 50% off, so Sammy chose some babies of her own plus extra diapers. She picked bath crayons. And in the stuffie section she picked  out a husky, a bunny, and a calico kitty. 

 

Jack saw the Surprizamals blind balls. Sammy loved watching that kinda thing get opened on youtube, so he grabbed six  for a later surprise.

 

Finally, they were heading home.  It was Sammy’s first time out in public with a diaper on 

First time getting supplies, too. Through it all she was quiet and good.  Her favorite part was the toys of course.

 

Home. 

 

Home and an easy meal of  tomato soup and grilled cheese. It was a Big meal. Samara would want to be little for bed, but she was too worried about the soup to risk it.

 

She opened the baby la-la-loopsy and played with him a bit, then they started her bedtime routine.

Bath with lavender bubbles and her new bath crayons. Warm onesie in lavender as well.

 

A bottle of warm milk and rocking with Daddy. Then safe and sound in her crib, binky in place.

 

“Good night, Angel.”

 

“G’ood ni’gt Daddy”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Sammy's haul.  
> Binkys-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/c5/b5/e4c5b5f312134109c8edfec5786f0b23.jpg  
> http://rlv.zcache.com/blue_nautical_whale_pacifier-r0dcd36ac2bb549a9a0823ffcf11ed937_8byj3_8byvr_512.jpg  
> http://rlv.zcache.com/purple_butterfly_pacifier-r619bc23a42c44b3797ce87e21b529c75_8byvd_8byvr_630.jpg?view_padding=%5B285%2C0%2C285%2C0%5D  
> https://www.thestar.com/content/dam/thestar/life/parent/2013/05/06/parents_who_use_saliva_to_clean_babys_pacifier_reduce_childs_risk_of_allergies_study_finds/pacifier.jpg  
> Bottles-  
> http://comotomo.my/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/NUK-elephant.jpg
> 
> http://www.nuk-canada.ca/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/SeaCreatures-Bottle-Girl-10oz-1pk.jpg
> 
> http://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/10025603/prod_1855747712?hei=245&wid=245&op_sharpen=1&qlt=85
> 
> Sippers-  
> http://cdn3.volusion.com/gfuzm.kvemm/v/vspfiles/photos/2182-1712-1.jpg?1461845661  
> http://store.nalgene.com/product-p/2182-2112.htm  
> Sip-a-mug-  
> http://www.prairiemoon.biz/assets/images/arrowplastics/sip-a-mugwebpic.jpg
> 
> Toys- http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/tru_prod_images/Alex-Toys-Rub-A-Dub--pTRU1-7371345dt.jpg  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71ngOzbtuHL._SL1500_.jpg  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81-tVms9fTL._SL1500_.jpg  
> Stuffies-  
> http://www.stuffedanimals.com/v/vspfiles/photos/AU31182-2T.jpg http://www.stuffedanimals.com/v/vspfiles/photos/AU31182-2T.jpg


	7. Wandering Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking ahead! For Samara and Sammy. The story of Stinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking ahead! One last warning. It may seem harsh, but they both agreed before hand.

When Samara was big, in the first weeks in the house together, they went over the Rules. For their were Rules, Big or Little. Jack also needed to find out more about her early life, because the last thing he wanted in to traumatize her with a punishment.

 

Punishments were a bit of pain, not forever. An incentive not to do the wrong thing again. It wasn't meant to toss her right back to her childhood.

+

Stinger was a tool introduced for punishment beyond his hands. [It was a flat wood stick, with holes drilled in.](https://img0.etsystatic.com/016/0/6831709/il_570xN.451707534_hicf.jpg) It had been used on him by Leonard Trueheart, his only discipline in fact. For when the boy had truly messed up.  Less than ten times, but remembered vividly.

 

It was not a belt, or the approved-for-Subs, Corrector, a cord covered in fabric and doubled up.

A Corrector stung like mad and left thin red lines, or with enough force, welts.

 

The worst of before for Samara wasn't being punished. It was being left with no comfort. Of course, most 'Punishments' were being whipped for just existing.

+

_He had Samara lay over the end of the bed, then pulled her pants down. He picked up the tool, then with a swish, struck her rear with force, twice._

 

_"Samara?  Color please."_

 

_Her face scrunched at the sting of it._

 

_"Probably close to red if you use it too long, sir."_

 

_"Livable?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_She squirmed._

 

_"I'm not meant to like it anyways, Sir"_

 

_"Right. It will mostly be my hand for correction, Samara. If Sammy ever earns it, it will be her oldest at most, and only for big rule breaks."_

 

**_Six. The most Sammy could earn was six._ **

 

_"m' calling it Stinger."_

+

**_"No going into the woods without telling me, samara."_ **

 

This was the one rule that she had a hard time following. She would just… forget. To lost in her own mind to remember. Something always came back. Rocks, flowers. Even raspberries once, collected in the bottom of her shirt.

 

The berries got her Stinger's first use.

 

He took her to the kitchen and deposited the berries into a colander to be washed. They were not why she was being spanked.

 

He took her to their shared bedroom.  He stood her in front of him and gently made her eyes meet his own.

 

"So, hand spankings are not enough, Samara?"

 

" _n-no_ Sir. Their _en-enough_ , sir. I d-don't mea- _mean_ to wa-wander sir.   **_M'Sorry!_** "

 

"It still happened, Samara. You know what it means."

 

" _Ye-Yes,_ Sir. Stinger"

 

He took her pants and underwear off. He guided her across his lap. Spanks fell until her rear was pink.

 

Then he settled her on the end of the bed for Stinger.

 

Six sharp blows.

 

Then she was gathered close-her age in hand spanking- twenty-six swats.  She was sobbing.

 

Six deep red lines across her rump, and red skin besides.

 

"S _hh._ It's over Darling girl.  You need to remember to tell me you want to go to the woods. I'd love to explore with you.  This will happen **_every time_** you forget, if that's what it takes. I can't lose you. "

+

**_If Sammy forgets, it's spanking with Stinger and hand- your age total. Then crib time plain and simple. Big rule. Big punishment._ **

**_+_ **

It happened on a bad run of days. Samara was bored. Sammy was done waiting for her Daddy to get off the phone and play. So she snuck out, which if she had stayed in the yard would have only earned a hand swat. Jack saw her in the trees near the start of the woods.

 

He'd been lenient long enough.

Wining was tolerated, he'd promised he'd take a break and be Daddy for the afternoon.  He'd gotten an emergency call. Sammy was unhappy, he knew.

 

This was another level of bad. 

 

He grabbed her and swung- six sharp smacks on her diapered bottom.

 

 ** _"You KNOW better!"_** He barked ** _._**

 

" _Sorry, Daddy, sorry!_ "

 

 ** _"Too. Late."_** His voice is a low rumble. There are already tears in Sammy's eyes.

 

He drags her into the house. Into their bedroom. Shortalls off. Diaper disposed of.

 

He swings her into his lap. His hand crashes down.

 

***Swat. Swat. Swat.***

 

_"You know better, Sammy!"_

 

***Swat. Swat. Swat***

 

_"The last week has been unhappy for you, I understand that."_

_"YOU._ **_*_ ** **Swat*** _DO._ **_*_ ** **Swat*** _NOT._ **_*_ ** **Swat*** _GO._ **_*_ ** **Swat*** _INTO._ **_*_ ** **Swat** _* THE._ **_*_ ** **Swat*** _WOODS._ **_*_ ** **Swat***

 

**_WHEN -YOU- ARE -LITTLE!_ **

 

**_*_ ** **Swat-Swat-Swat***

 

 ** _"UNDERSTAND!!??"_** He commands.

 

**_*_ ** **Swat-Swat-Swat-Swat***

 

_It comes out a wail:_

 

_"_ **_Yeess_ ** _,_ **_Dadda!"_ **

 

He pulls her to the end of the bed, then snatches Stinger off the hook in the closet.

 

 ** _"Nooo!"_** She cries, then tapers off to sobs.

 

This had been promised her. Daddy keeps every promise, ever. She doesn't remember why she thought he wouldn't. Stupid woods.

 

 **One. Two. Three**.   Stinger goes up and down with swishes.

 

Sammy moans, hurting worse than ever.

 

**Four.  Five.  Six.**

 

These are met with screams.

 

He drops Stinger, finished. 

 

"Sammy-"

 

 _"Hate you."_ she grumbles, bitter.

 

He sighs but stays level. It's over. Punishment dealt. She's forgiven. He'd hated Stinger too.

 

He scoops her, and she doesn't fight it. New diaper on. Carried to her nursery.

 

Jack placed her in her crib.

 

"Call me when you're calmer, Sammy"

 

He flicks on the baby monitor.

 

It takes a moment, but the sobs start again. She cries herself to sleep, face buried in Echo.

 +

**_Alone in the dark. Her tummy hurts. Her throat hurts. She's cold and wet._ **

 

**_'Help me.' is her only thought as she looks out into the dark._ **

+

She awakes.  The room is dim, it's evening. She sees the light of the monitor.

 

"Dadda…" she whimpers

 

It's slightly scratchy, her throat hurts from screaming and crying.

 

 _"Daddy!"_ She calls.  She sounds miserable.

 

Jack heard her the first time, he'd had the monitor turned high as it could go.

 

Sammy had been put in her crib many a time by now. Just her, Echo and a preferred blanket.

It was a time out spot as much as a bed. Once she got over her anger and upset, Daddy gives her all the loving she can handle.

 

"Hey, you. Daddy's here.  No more sadness. It's over.  "

 

He scooped her up, and carried her to the rocker and settled them in. Jack had a bag of tricks with him to try. He was making her happy again before the night was over.

 

"First off, I'm done with the work until next Monday. It's Friday now. I'll get over a week of just Little and Daddy time."

 

He did a fast diaper check.  {dry.}  Before he started on the next part- fixing her throat.

 

A lukewarm bottle- chamomile, honey, lemon.  Perfect for a sore throat and twisty tummy.

She drank and he interrupted every so often with a marshmallow, another sore throat trick.

 

Another bottle, to fill that tummy. Almond milk, warm with cinnamon and vanilla.

 

She drinks that, and then a food pouch is offered: peach and yogurt.

 

He's not done yet, he gives her a Bink. Then with a swift motion, blows a raspberry on her tummy.

 

She squeals through her Bink, smiling big. He sets them rocking, which eases a low burp from her sloshy tummy.

 

Finally full and content, she gets drowsy. He settles her back into her crib.

"Good night, Sammy. Tomorrow is a new day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy still loves her daddy. I hope you do too.   
> Comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where this leads...


End file.
